Cinq fois où ? version Weasley
by celyana
Summary: Cinq petites anecdotes diverses et variées sur chaque membre de la famille Weasley. A chaque chapitre, on change de personnage.
1. 5 fois où James aurait dû se taire

_Disclaimer_ : Tout à JK Rowling

_Remarque _: J'aime bien le concept des « Cinq fois où ... » et j'ai décidé de l'appliquer à la famille Weasley (surtout la nouvelle génération pour le moment). J'espère que vous apprécierez ce style de fic. 

**5 fois où James Sirius Potter aurait mieux fait de se taire**

**1** - James avait neuf ans. C'était le lendemain de la répartition à Poudlard, et comme ils l'avaient fait pour la rentrée de Victoire, James et sa famille attendaient les lettres de ses oncles pour leur annoncer dans quelles maisons avaient été répartis ses cousins. En l'occurrence ses cousines cette année, car il s'agissait de Molly, la fille aînée de Percy, et de Dominique la soeur cadette de Victoire. La première lettre qu'ils reçurent fut celle de Bill, Ginny leur en fit la lecture et annonça que Dominique était à Gryffondor. James applaudit à l'annonce de cette nouvelle sous les regards amusés de ses parents. Quelques minutes plus tard, la lettre de Percy arriva et ils apprirent que la jeune Molly avait été envoyée à Poufsouffle. James fut étonné, voire même choqué, mais en regardant ses parents et Al et Lily, il constata que personne d'autre que lui n'était surpris ou quoique ce soit d'autre. D'ailleurs tout le monde retourna vaquer à ses occupations comme si de rien n'était.

Lorsque les vacances de Noël arrivèrent et que ses deux cousines furent rentrées de Poudlard pour fêter le réveillon en famille au Terrier, James s'approcha de Molly et lui dit d'un air attristé :

-«Je suis vraiment désolé que tu ne sois pas à Gryffondor...»

Molly, vexée qu'il considère sa répartition à Poufsouffle comme un échec, refusa de lui adresser la parole durant tout le repas.

**2** - Louis, Fred et James avaient l'habitude d'aller voler dans un champ près du Terrier pour apprendre de nouvelles techniques de Quidditch dont ils avaient été témoin lors de différents match. James et Fred, faisant parti de l'équipe de Quidditch de leur maison respective, possédaient un balai bien à eux. Louis contrairement à ses cousins, empruntait régulièrement l'ancien balai de Ron qui se trouvait dans la remise dans le jardin du Terrier. Oncle Ron leur avait expliqué qu'il gardait ce balai comme un souvenir de son premier match gagné en tant que gardien de l'équipe de Gryffondor et donc que c'était un objet précieux pour lui. S'il se trouvait encore au Terrier, c'était parce que Hermione ne voulait pas s'embarrasser d'un vieux balai dont il ne se servait plus. Ron avait autorisé Louis à s'en servir mais lui avait ordonné d'y faire attention car il y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Louis avait promis hâtivement, il voulait juste jouer avec ses cousins lui!

Mais un jour, Louis, voulant démontrer que lui aussi savait feinter, fut un peu trop téméraire et pas assez prudent. Il se tordit le poignet et brisa un bout du manche. Les garçons se dépêchèrent de rentrer pour réparer la maladresse de Louis. Mais James dut partir avant avec ses parents et laissa ses cousins trouver une solution à leur problème. Une semaine plus tard il retourna au Terrier pour l'anniversaire de Hugo avec toute la famille et naïvement, sans penser à mal, il demanda à Ron:

-«Dis Oncle Ron, il est réparé ton balai alors?»

Et ce ne fut que grâce aux regards effarés de ses deux cousins et à l'air hagard de Ron qu'il comprit qu'il venait de faire un gaffe magistrale.

**3** - James et Albus étaient frères. Et en plus, ils n'avaient qu'une seule année de différence. Alors c'était inévitable qu'ils se disputent. Malheureusement pour leurs parents, leurs disputes étaient beaucoup trop fréquentes. Elles partaient souvent de rien du tout, par exemple James qui aurait eu le malheur de déplacer la veste d'Albus ou vice-versa... mais Harry et Ginny avaient l'impression que leurs querelles ne s'arrêteraient jamais. Les insultes fusaient, tout comme les mots durs et parfois même des objets. Cette fois-ci, comme la plupart de leurs disputes depuis leur rentrée à Poudlard, les deux frères se disputaient à propos de leur équipe de Quidditch respective. Albus critiqua la tactique des poursuiveurs de Gryffondor, ce à quoi James rétorqua qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre étant donné qu'il était un Serpentard. Albus lui demanda d'un air hautain, en quoi le fait d'être un Serpentard était un problème. Et James lui répondit d'une voix cruelle, voulant avoir le dernier mot :

-«Je sais pas moi, peut-être parce que il n'y a que des criminels à Serpentard !»

Ce n'est que quand il vit les larmes briller dans les yeux (de peine ou de rage?) de son frère qu'il comprit qu'il venait d'aller trop loin, encore une fois.

**4** - James avait quatorze ans et pouvait affirmer, sans paraître TROP prétentieux, qu'il était populaire. Il était l'un des poursuiveurs vedettes de Gryffondor, il se débrouillait bien en cours (il était le meilleur en sortilèges !), il était plutôt mignon, et en plus de tout ça il était le fils de Harry Potter ! Toutes les filles étaient à ses pieds d'après ses amis. Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que la seule fille qui l'intéressait était en train de se faire draguer par Christopher Davies juste devant son nez. Et encore pire, elle lui souriait ! James décida d'attaquer directement l'ennemi. Il s'incrusta l'air de rien dans leur petite conversation, et d'un air innocent, se vanta tout en ayant l'air modeste (héritage de son grand père paternel d'après certains de ses professeurs). Davies ne se laissa pas faire et contre attaqua, après tout il était en cinquième année et donc connaissait plus de choses que James. Mais James ne recula pas et sans réfléchir lança d'une voix forte :

-«Eh bien moi, je sais faire un patronus!» et devant l'air ébahi de Davies et des autres il ajouta d'un air satisfait «Et même qu'il prend la forme d'un cerf !»

Tout content de lui et de l'effet de son annonce sur les autres, il désenchanta vite lorsque quelqu'un lui demanda de montrer son patronus.

**5** - James était dans le salon avec son père et Ron, ils étaient tous les trois assis sur le canapé devant un match de Quidditch qui passait sur leur poste de télévision magique. Ce match opposait les Harpies de Holyhead et les Faucons de Falmouth qui était donnée favorite du tournoi. Ron et James étaient en désaccord par rapport à l'issue du match. Harry,assis au milieu, préféra ne pas prendre partie. Il faut dire que chacun des deux avançaient de bons arguments. Ce fut lorsque Ginny entra dans la pièce que James eut le malheur de prononcer une phrase qu'il allait regretter :

-«De toutes manières Oncle Ron, les Harpies ne gagneront jamais ! Elles ne sont pas suffisamment douées. Elles n'arrivent pas à bien se démarquer pour l'instant.»

Malgré le coup de coude de son père et le raclement de gorge de son oncle, le mal était fait. Ginny avait entendu et d'après le regard noir qu'elle lança à son fils de 17ans, il constata qu'elle n'avait pas franchement apprécié cette remarque même si elle ne jouait plus avec les Harpies depuis bien longtemps. Jamais la ressemblance de sa mère avec sa grand mère maternelle ne lui avait paru aussi frappante qu'à ce moment là.


	2. 5 fois où Molly a eu peur

_Disclaimer _: Tout à JKR

Voilà le deuxième chapitre de la série. Il s'intéresse à Molly Weasley II, la fille aînée de Percy Weasley.

**Cinq fois où Molly Weasley II a eu peur**

**1** - Molly avait cinq ans quand le patronus en forme de chien de Oncle Ron arriva à la maison pour annoncer à toute la famille que Tante Hermione avait mis au monde un petit garçon roux, qu'il allait bien ainsi que Hermione et qu'il s'appelait Hugo. Molly, toute contente d'avoir à nouveau un petit cousin, s'empressa de demander à ses parents quand est-ce qu'ils allaient tous aller voir Hermione et le bébé. Percy, amusé par l'enthousiasme de sa petite fille, prépara la petite Lucy qui avait à peine un an tandis qu'Audrey prenait le cadeau qu'elle avait acheté la veille pour les deux jeunes parents. Toute la petite famille prit la poudre de cheminette et se rendit à Sainte Mangouste. Tandis que Percy et Audrey demandèrent à l'accueil dans quelle chambre se trouvait Hermione, Molly se précipita à la suite d'un homme roux qu'elle avait pris pour Ron. Quand elle vit qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son oncle, elle retourna sur ses pas pour se diriger vers l'accueil mais ses parents ne s'y trouvaient plus. Molly, paniquée, tourna la tête dans tous les sens pour tenter de retrouver son père et sa mère, ou même n'importe quel autre membre de la famille Weasley. Voyant que personne ne se trouvait là, la petite fille apeurée se mit à pleurer en pensant qu'elle ne retrouverait jamais sa famille dans cet hôpital qui était si grand. Heureusement pour elle, Grand Père Arthur, qui comme le reste de la famille la cherchait partout, la retrouva. Il consola Molly et s'arrangea pour prévenir le reste de la famille que la fillette était avec lui puis il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la chambre 346 pour aller lui présenter son petit cousin.

**2** - Près du Gîte Fleuri, où vivaient Molly et sa famille, se trouvait une petite rivière où l'été les deux fillettes avaient le droit de se baigner, mais sous la surveillance de leurs parents uniquement.

Un jour où Dominique et Louis étaient venus rendre visite à leurs cousines, les enfants décidèrent de faire une promenade le long de cette rivière. Louis proposa aux trois jeunes filles d'aller se baigner. La petite Lucy, intrépide, accepta avec grand plaisir tandis que Molly expliqua à Louis que son père refusait qu'elles aillent se baigner si aucun adulte n'était là. Mais elle finit par céder sous les supplications de son cousin de huit ans et de sa petite soeur de six ans. Le courant n'était pas très fort mais pour plus de sûreté les enfants préféraient rester près de la rive. Malgré les recommandations de sa soeur, Lucy s'éloigna de la rive pour suivre un petit poisson qu'elle venait d'apercevoir. N'ayant que six ans et ne sachant pas encore très bien nager, elle fut emporter par le courant un peu plus loin, elle cria pour attirer l'attention de sa soeur et de ses cousins. Molly, effrayée et ne voulant pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à sa petite soeur, sortit de l'eau et se précipita vers l'endroit où Lucy avait réussi à se retenir et où elle luttait contre le courant. Avec l'aide de Dominique et de Louis, elle fit sortir la fillette de l'eau et fit promettre à tout le monde que plus jamais ils n'iraient se baigner ici sans surveillance.

**3 **- Le lendemain de sa rentrée à Poudlard et de la répartition, Molly décida d'entamer sa première journée de cours avec bonne humeur. Elle se dirigeait dans les cachots pour son premier cours de potion, bien avant que celui-ci ne commence de façon à ne pas être en retard, lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit de chaînes derrière elle. Effrayée mais n'osant pas se retourner, Molly accéléra le pas pour arriver plus vite devant la salle de potions, cependant le bruit continuait de se rapprocher. Prenant tout son courage à deux mains la jeune fille se figea au milieu du couloir et se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le Baron Sanglant. Elle réprima un cri et tenta de cacher sa surprise devant le premier spectre qu'elle croisait depuis la rentrée. Elle le reconnut immédiatement d'après les descriptions que Teddy et Victoire lui avaient faites et fut tout à fait d'accord avec sa cousine qui affirmait que le Baron Sanglant était sans conteste le plus effrayant de tous les fantômes du château. Le Baron passa devant elle en la dévisageant puis s'en alla plus loin dans les cachots. Molly, qui était courageuse mais pas téméraire, décida de rebrousser chemin et d'attendre l'arrivée d'autres élèves pour se rendre en cours avec eux.

**4** - Lorsqu'elle était petite, le soir d'Halloween, elle se rendait avec tous ses cousins au Terrier où Grand Père Arthur avait décoré la maison biscornue et Grand Mère Molly leur préparait de bons petits plats à base de citrouille. Généralement avant que les enfants n'aille se coucher, Arthur leur racontait une histoire effrayante différente chaque année. Cette année, James demanda à son grand père de leur raconter la véritable histoire de Voldemort. Grand Père Arthur fut surpris mais accepta tout de même. Au fur et à mesure que Grand Père avançait dans l'histoire, les enfants Weasley et Potter s'étaient rapprochés les uns des autres pour se rassurer silencieusement. Molly, comme ses cousins, ne put s'empêcher de frissonner d'effroi pendant le récit de son grand père. D'habitude, lors de ce genre de récit, les enfants les plus âgés se regardaient et échangeait parfois des regards amusés car Arthur faisait souvent preuve de beaucoup d'imagination. Cependant cette fois-ci, aucun chuchotement amusé n'interrompit Arthur alors que pourtant chacun d'eux connaissaient l'histoire pour l'avoir entendu au moins une fois. A la fin du récit, c'est une Molly apeurée qui affirma que le fait que tout ce que Grand Père Arthur venait de raconter était réel, rendait cette histoire bien plus effrayante que toutes les autres.

**5 **- Étant une Weasley, il allait de soi pour tout le monde que Molly aimait le Quidditch. Il était vrai que Molly aimait ce sport, mais uniquement en tant que spectatrice. Parce que rien que le fait de savoir que pour jouer au Quidditch il fallait voler sur un balai à plusieurs mètres de hauteur, ça rendait Molly malade. La première fois que la jeune fille monta sur un balai, c'était lors de son premier cours de vol à Poudlard avec Madame Bibine. Elle était déjà passablement angoissée de savoir qu'elle allait devoir monter sur ce balai mais décida de se détendre pour éviter le pire. Lorsque le moment de décoller arriva, Molly, en pleine panique, s'éleva dans les airs beaucoup trop vite et c'est à partir de ce moment là qu'elle perdit le contrôle de son balai. Ce fut une Molly Weasley terrorisée que Madame Bibine ramena sur la terre ferme, et depuis ce jour, Molly refusa de s'approcher d'un balai de trop près.


	3. 5 fois où Fred a vraiment dit la vérité

_Disclaimer _: Tout est à JK Rowling

_Remarque_ : Ce troisième chapitre est centré sur Fred Weasley II, le fils aîné (enfin je crois …) de George et Angelina Johnson. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**5 fois où Fred a dit la vérité et où personne ne l'a cru.**

1 - Fred était un enfant turbulent, il s'agissait d'un des nombreux traits de caractère qu'il avait hérité de son père. Alors, lorsque pour une quelconque raison ,Angelina et George devaient quitter la maison, ils s'assuraient toujours de bien faire leurs recommandations à leur fils : «Ne t'approche pas du vase de Grand-Mère !», «Ne joue pas avec ton ballon dans la maison !», «Fais attention, ne cours pas autour des meubles.». Fred écoutait ses parents en soupirant. Il était peut-être turbulent mais pas complètement idiot, il savait être prudent tout de même. Ce jour là, Angelina et George avaient rendez-vous à Gringotts et ils quittèrent la maison en laissant leur deux enfants seuls pour un petit moment. Fred profita de cette occasion pour embêter sa petite soeur, car personne n'était là pour le lui reprocher. Malheureusement, Roxanne fut vite agacée et partit s'isoler dans la chambre, non sans avoir claqué la porte de sa chambre le plus fort possible. Un cadre situé dans le couloir tomba du mur et sous le choc, se brisa. Quand ses parents rentrèrent, le jeune adolescent leur expliqua que tout ça n'était pas sa faute mais Fred eut beau supplier ses parents de le croire, rien n'y fit. Il fut consigné dans sa chambre jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

2 - Fred fut le premier des cousins Weasley à savoir que Rose sortait avec Scorpius Malefoy. Malheureusement pour la jeune fille, son cousin les avait surpris en train de s'embrasser au détour d'un couloir en dehors des heures de sortie autorisées le soir alors que lui même revenait d'une retenue avec le professeur Flitwick. Lorsque les deux jeunes gens aperçurent Fred, Rose conseilla à Scorpius de se rendre à son dortoir. Au début Fred fut horrifié à l'idée que sa cousine sorte avec un Malefoy et tenta de remettre Rose dans le droit chemin. Mais rien ne la fit changer d'avis, c'est qu'elle y tenait à ce foutu Malefoy... Rose le supplia de ne rien dire aux autres pour l'instant. Il accepta à contrecœur lorsqu'ils entendirent tous les deux un bruit derrière eux. Miss Teigne les avait repérés et Rusard arrivait précipitamment. Il les conduisit dans le bureau de McGonagall d'un air victorieux. Celle ci soupira lorsqu'elle vit Fred. Elle le sermonna et ne voulut rien entendre lorsqu'il lui expliqua qu'il revenait d'une retenue. Il était vrai qu'il avait déjà utilisé des mensonges de ce genre pour expliquer ses nombreuses escapades nocturnes et à chaque fois McGonagall avait découvert la vérité. Et pourtant aujourd'hui il disait la vérité. Le pire pour Fred, ce fut quand le professeur de métamorphose l'accusa de corrompre sa jeune cousine. Rose réussit à s'en tirer avec seulement un avertissement tandis que lui, qui était le seul à être blanc comme neige dans cette histoire, reçut une heure de retenue supplémentaire. Heureusement que Rose a eu la décence d'avoir l'air coupable quand ils quittèrent le bureau de McGonagall.

3 - Fred adorait le Quidditch. D'après Tante Hermione, c'était héréditaire chez les Weasley. Quand Fred est arrivé à Poudlard, son rêve était de faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison, comme ses deux parents bien avant lui. En plus d'après ce que Harry racontait, son père et sa mère étaient d'excellents joueurs. Ils aimaient bien, de temps en temps, ressasser leurs vieux souvenirs en parlant de leurs équipiers et Fred et Roxanne les écoutaient raconter leurs souvenirs. Ce fut lors d'une soirée où Angelina parlait du bon vieux temps de Poudlard avec Harry et Ron que Fred apprit que sa mère, son père et ses oncles avaient joué dans la même équipe que Olivier Dubois. Le grand Olivier Dubois … LE gardien du Club de Flaquemare. Il en voulut à ses parents de ne pas avoir mentionné ce fait plus tôt, mais oublia bien vite de leur reprocher leur oubli, il était bien trop pressé de raconter ça à ses amis. Ce fut un Fred Weasley tout fier qui écrivit à ses amis pour leur annoncer que Olivier Dubois était un «vieil ami de la famille». Malheureusement pour lui, tous ses amis crurent qu'il s'agissait encore d'une de ses nombreuses plaisanteries. Vexé, il se promit de convaincre ses parents d'inviter Dubois à venir chez eux un jour où il aurait invité tous ses amis. Rira bien qui rira le dernier !

4- Fred sortait avec Eleanor Corner depuis presque deux mois. Et cela faisait également deux mois que son ex petite amie le suivait partout en le suppliant de se remettre avec elle. Un jour Fred reçut un mot de sa petite amie lui proposant de la rejoindre le soir même près de la salle sur demande. Intrigué mais tout de même ravi, Fred s'y rendit en faisant bien attention de ne croiser personne sur son chemin. Mais quand il arriva au point de rendez-vous, ce n'est pas Eleanor qui l'attendait mais son ancienne petite amie prête à tout pour le récupérer. Quand elle l'aperçut, elle se jeta dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Malheureusement, c'est à ce moment là qu'Eléanor passa dans le couloir et tomba pile sur cette scène. Elle laissa exploser toute sa rage sur le jeune homme et partit en pleurant pour raconter à ses amies que Fred la trompait. Fred tenta de la rattraper pour lui expliquer ce qui s'était réellement passé mais elle ne voulut rien entendre, ni ce jour là et ni les autres jours.

5 - Pendant les vacances, Fred passait beaucoup de temps chez Louis, à la Chaumière au Coquillages. La plupart du temps ils partaient se promener, ou bien jouer au Quidditch mais ce qu'ils préféraient par dessus tout, c'était embêter les deux grandes sœurs de Louis. Un jour, Fred avait ramené un nouveau produit des Sorciers Facétieux qui n'avait pas encore été commercialisé et que les deux garçons voulaient tester sur Victoire. Mais quand ils frappèrent à la porte de la chambre de la fille aînée de Bill et Fleur, il se rendirent compte qu'elle n'était pas là. Ils rentrèrent tout de même et c'est là que Fred tomba sur le journal intime de Victoire. Il eut des scrupules. Embêter Victoire ce n'était pas grand chose comparer au fait de violer son intimité en lisant ses secrets. Louis, voyant son hésitation, s'empara du journal et commença à le feuilleter. Quand lire le journal de sa soeur ne l'intéressa plus, Louis lança le journal à Fred et lui dit de l'attendre ici pendant qu'il allait chercher de quoi emballer le produit du magasin de George et Ron pour faire croire à Victoire qu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau de Teddy. Ce fut lorsque Fred se trouvait seul dans la chambre avec le journal à la main que Victoire décida de rentrer. Quand elle vit son cousin tenir son journal intime, elle se mit dans une rage folle et lui cria dessus. Fred tenta de se justifier, lui jura qu'il n'avait pas lu un seul mot de son journal mais Victoire, folle de rage, ne prit même pas la peine de l'écouter, elle le fit sortir de sa chambre et claqua la porte en lui promettant qu'elle allait se venger.


	4. 5 fois où Lily est tombée amoureuse

_Disclaimer _: Tout est à JK Rowling

_Remarque 1_ : Ce chapitre s'intéresse à Lily Luna Potter, la petite dernière de Harry et Ginny.

_Remarque 2 _: Lorcan Scamander est le fils de Luna Lovegood et de Rolf Scamander (je ne me souviens plus de la traduction de son nom en français, désolée...)

**Cinq fois où Lily Luna Potter est tombée amoureuse**

1 - La première fois que Lily rencontra Oncle Charlie, elle avait trois ans. Elle ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois avant lorsqu'elle était encore un petit bébé mais comme elle ne s'en souvenait pas, ça ne comptait pas vraiment. Maman lui avait dit qu'Oncle Charlie habitait en Roumanie et qu'il s'occupait de dragons. La petite fille, impressionnée, posa beaucoup de questions à son oncle à propos des dragons. C'est avec plaisir qu'il lui racontait les anecdotes les plus marquantes de la réserve de dragons où il travaillait. Le soir, lorsque sa mère alla la mettre au lit, ce fut le plus sérieusement du monde que Lily annonça à Ginny qu'elle était amoureuse de Oncle Charlie et que quand elle serait grande, ils iraient se marier en Roumanie au milieu des dragons.

2 - Quand Lily avait huit ans, James partit pour Poudlard. Albus et Lily eurent du mal à s'habituer au fait de ne plus avoir leur grand frère tout le temps avec eux, et la plupart du temps, ils déambulaient dans la maison d'un air triste. Harry, voulant occuper l'esprit de ses enfants pour qu'ils évitent de penser trop souvent à l'absence de leur frère, décida avec eux de trier les vieilles photos de ses parents qu'il avait retrouvé il y a peu de temps. Les enfants furent content de reconnaître leurs grand parents paternels qui leur faisaient signe sur les photos. Albus remarqua que son frère ressemblait de plus en plus à Grand Père James tandis que Lily demanda à Harry qui était le beau jeune homme qui se trouvait à coté de son grand père. Harry lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait de Sirius Black, son parrain et qu'à coté d'eux, il y avait le papa de Teddy. Lily venait de tomber sous le charme de Sirius qui, de sa photo, lui faisait un clin d'œil charmeur. Cela amusa beaucoup Harry qui lui donna la photo pour lui faire plaisir. Mais finalement, au bout de quelques jours, Lily trouva qu'être amoureuse d'un garçon sur une photo était assez ennuyeux et elle abandonna la photo du pauvre Sirius dans un coin de sa chambre.

3 - Lily avait onze ans quand Teddy et Victoire annoncèrent qu'ils avaient l'intention de se fiancer. C'est à ce moment là que Lily décida qu'elle était amoureuse de Teddy et que pour cette raison, il était impossible que Victoire devienne sa fiancée. Amusé par la réaction de la fille de son parrain, Teddy expliqua à Lily qu'il l'aimait vraiment beaucoup, comme si elle était sa petite soeur, mais que c'était de Victoire dont il était amoureux. Lily, vexée, lui fit la tête durant des semaines. Elle était vraiment amoureuse de lui mais personne ne voulait la comprendre. Finalement, quelques semaines après leurs fiançailles, elle se résigna et accepta d'adresser à nouveau la parole à Teddy afin de passer à autre chose.

4 - Lily avait seize ans et elle était nulle en potions. Slughorn lui conseilla de prendre quelques cours particuliers avec le meilleur élève de la classe, Oscar Zabini qui était à Serpentard. Elle accepta à contre coeur, ne connaissant pas très bien Zabini. Cependant Oscar se révéla être un jeune homme très sympathique et rapidement Lily tomba sous son charme. Il furent inséparables durant toute leur sixième année à Poudlard. Mais, à la fin de l'année après la finale de Quidditch qui opposait Serpentard à Gryffondor, Lily estima qu'il était préférable pour elle de rompre avec Oscar. Même s'il était un garçon génial sur bien des points, Lily ne pouvait pas supporter que Oscar lui rappelle sans arrêt la défaite de Gryffondor si prêt du but.

5 - Lily avait dix neuf ans quand elle croisa par hasard un de ses anciens camarades de Poudlard, Lorcan Scamander. Lorcan était un garçon étrange, il avait souvent l'air d'être un peu à coté de la plaque. Quand il était à Poudlard, il parlait souvent de créatures bizarres qui selon Hermione n'existaient pas. Les autres se moquaient de lui et de ses histoires, mais Lily, même si elle doutait de l'existence de ces créatures, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'écouter raconter ses histoires qu'elle trouvait fascinantes. A la grande surprise de beaucoup de personnes, Lorcan et Lily devinrent amis et le restèrent jusqu'à la fin de leur scolarité. Après Poudlard, Lorcan était parti en exploration autour du monde avec ses parents tandis que Lily, elle, entra à la faculté de Sorcellerie. Leur correspondance devint de plus en plus espacée au fil du temps et c'est pour cette raison que Lily fut surprise de le croiser, un jour du mois de mai, sur le chemin de traverse. Lorcan l'invita à prendre un verre dans un pub et lui fit le récit de tout ce qu'il avait découvert depuis leur séparation. Lily l'écouta raconter ses aventures, un sourire sur les lèvres. Depuis que Lorcan était rentré, les deux jeunes gens ne perdaient pas une occasion de se voir. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Lily pour réaliser qu'elle était en train de tomber amoureuse de Lorcan Scamander. Et ça, pour beaucoup de personnes, ça allait être beaucoup plus surprenant que la possible existence des Ronflaks Cornus.


	5. 5 fois où Albus a eu des regrets

_Disclaimer_ : Tout appartient à JK Rowling

_Remarque_ : Ce chapitre concerne Albus Severus Potter.

_Remarque 2_ : Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'irrégularité des post mais je suis vraiment débordée en ce moment... En tous cas, il me reste des chapitres à poster et je les posterai (je ne sais pas encore quand mais je ferai mon possible pour aller relativement vite … désolée)

**Cinq fois où Albus Severus Potter a eu des regrets**

1 - Le choixpeau, contre toute attente, avait décidé d'envoyer Albus à Serpentard. Au début, le jeune garçon s'était demandé pour quelles raisons le vieux chapeau l'avait placé là. Après tout, pratiquement toute sa famille avait été à Gryffondor: ses parents, ses oncles et tantes, la plupart de ses cousins et même sa petite soeur quelques années après lui. Pourtant il dut admettre qu'en fin de compte le choixpeau avait fait le bon choix. Il est vrai que Gryffondor aurait pu lui convenir mais la maison de Serpentard était tout aussi bien, il avait rencontré ses meilleurs amis là bas et les autres élèves n'étaient pas, pour la plupart, des gosses de riches assoiffés de pouvoir. Cependant, il arrivait tout de même qu'Albus regrette de ne pas avoir été envoyé à Gryffondor, car même si personne ne s'en rendait compte, le jeune garçon avait souvent l'impression d'être exclu des conversations quand, chez lui, James et Lily racontaient les exploits de l'équipe de Gryffondor à leurs parents et que Harry leur demandait des nouvelles du professeur McGonagall...

2 - Durant l'été de ses treize ans, la finale de Quidditch opposant l'Espagne et la Bulgarie eu lieu près de chez eux, en Angleterre. Tous les cousins Weasley s'étaient préparés pour l'occasion et avaient décidé d'y aller même si l'équipe qu'ils encourageaient depuis le début avait été éliminée en demi finale contre la Bulgarie. Avoir l'occasion d'assister à une finale de haut niveau sans avoir besoin de faire un long voyage était une occasion à ne pas manquer. Malheureusement, la veille de la finale, Albus tomba malade. Il avait beaucoup de fièvre et avait énormément de mal à tenir debout sans se fatiguer. Ses parents décidèrent que dans son état le jeune garçon ne pouvait pas assister à la finale. Albus supplia ses parents de le laisser y aller et leur demanda de lui donner une potion Guéri-tout pour qu'il puisse y assister. Ginny refusa en lui rétorquant que cette potion n'était pas encore mise en vente à cause des nombreux effets secondaires. Finalement, Albus dut se résigner et il resta chez lui en compagnie de sa tante Hermione alors que toute sa famille allait à un match auquel il rêvait d'assister.

3 - Albus savait que ses parents l'avaient prénommé ainsi en hommage au directeur le plus célèbre de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore. Curieux de savoir pourquoi ses parents avaient décidé de lui donner son nom, Albus s'était renseigné sur la vie de Dumbledore. Dans de nombreux ouvrages et grâce à sa famille, il avait appris que Dumbledore avait été probablement le plus puissant sorcier que le monde de la magie eut connu. Il a réussi à vaincre Grindelwald, il a aidé son père à précipiter la chute de Voldemort, il a tout fait pour rendre Poudlard le lieu le plus sûr du monde sorcier en temps de guerre. Alors que le jeune garçon entendait sa famille parler d'Albus Dumbledore avec un tel respect, il ne put s'empêcher de regretter de ne pas l'avoir rencontré .

4 - Albus avait quinze ans lorsque Victoire et Teddy se marièrent. Ce jour là, tout le monde était occupé à vérifier si rien n'avait été oublié et si tout était en place. James, Louis, Fred et Albus, ayant fini d'installer la table pour le repas qui aurait lieu après la cérémonie, étaient tous les quatre en train de chahuter dans le jardin du Terrier. Fleur, pour ne plus les avoir dans les pattes, leur confia la mission d'occuper la Grand Tante Muriel. Évidemment aucun des jeunes garçons n'avaient envie de tenir compagnie à l'agaçante Muriel, ils décidèrent alors de tirer à la courte paille, pour savoir lequel des quatre hériterait de cette corvée. Malheureusement pour Albus ce fut lui qui tira la paille la plus courte et c'est en traînant les pieds qu'il se dirigea vers Muriel sous les moqueries de ses cousins et de son frère.

5 - Rose et Scorpius avaient enfin annoncé la date du mariage. Depuis l'annonce de leur fiançailles, pratiquement un an auparavant, Ron et Draco faisaient tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour retarder leur union. Malheureusement, leurs efforts furent vains. Pour célébrer l'enterrement de la vie de garçon de Scorpius, Albus, qui était le témoin du futur marié, avait décidé de lui préparer une vraie fête avec whisky pur feu à profusion et accessoirement quelques danseuses (choisies selon les critères de James, bien évidemment). Le début de la soirée se déroula exactement selon les plans de Albus, tout le monde s'amusait et dansait. Le lendemain, Albus se réveilla sur le canapé de son frère. Quand il se leva et alla le rejoindre dans la cuisine pour prendre une potion contre la gueule de bois, Albus ne put ignorer le regard moqueur de son frère. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé après minuit. Et à en juger par les regards hilares de ses cousins, de son frère et de Scorpius, il se dit qu'il était peut être plus sage pour lui d'ignorer ce qui s'était passé. Cependant il se promit que la prochaine fois qu'il verrait une bouteille de whisky, il l'éviterait.


	6. 5 fois où Victoire a voulu tuer Teddy

_**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à JKR (même Teddy malheureusement …^^)_

_**Remarque** : Ce chapitre est centré sur Victoire (et Teddy, car ils sont (pour moi, en tous cas) pratiquement indissociables l'un de l'autre ^^)_

**Cinq fois où Victoire Weasley a voulu tuer Teddy Lupin**

**1** - Victoire Weasley avait été élevée avec le jeune filleul de son oncle Harry, Teddy Lupin. Elle le considérait comme son meilleur ami, son confident voire même comme un modèle à suivre au grand damne de ses parents, car malheureusement pour eux, étant le fils d'un des célèbres maraudeurs, il paraissait impossible à tout le monde qu'il ne fasse aucune bêtise. Et ils avaient raison, dès qu'on voyait le jeune Teddy dans un coin, il fallait se méfier. Ce que les gens ignoraient par contre c'est que Victoire, voulant à tout prix faire comme son ami, elle aussi était à l'affut de la moindre petite bêtise. Mais bizarrement les gens se méfiaient beaucoup moins de la sage petite fille blonde si calme... Un jour, Teddy, qui avait à peine six ans, avait monté tout un plan pour aller piquer un balai dans la remise qui se trouvait dans le jardin des Weasley. Il avait expliqué à Victoire que son rôle dans cette histoire était de faire le guet et de rester la plus discrète possible pour que personne ne les remarque. La petite fille acquiesça d'un air entendu. Alors qu'elle s'avançait à pas de loup vers la porte du jardin, Victoire trébucha sur un gnome qui se promenait par là. Surprise elle ne put s'empêcher de crier ce qui attira l'attention des adultes. Teddy, alerté, recula et s'éloigna de la remise, ne voulant pas être pris en flagrant délit. Plus tard, dans la journée, le jeune Lupin s'approcha de Victoire et lui chuchota qu'il ne pouvait plus lui faire confiance pour ses plans parce que « les filles c'est vraiment pas trop nul et en plus ça gâche tout ... ». Victoire, vexée, lui fit la tête pendant deux semaines entières.

**2** - C'était les vacances de Noël au Terrier. Victoire avait neuf ans et attendait avec impatience, le retour de son meilleur ami qui venait d'entrer en première année à Poudlard. Lorsqu'il passa la porte accompagnée de Harry et Ginny, la fillette lui sauta au cou et commença à le harceler de questions : « Alors comment c'est Poudlard? », « Ils font vraiment peur les fantômes? », « C'est vrai que pour certains cours, il faut aller dans les cachots? ». Teddy la repoussa un peu brutalement, surpris par ces effusions et répondit à ses questions d'un petit air supérieur qui amusa son parrain. Le fait d'être enfin rentré à Poudlard, donnait l'impression à Teddy d'avoir bien grandi. Le jeune garçon racontait à Victoire tout ce qui se passait dans la célèbre école de sorcellerie, n'omettant aucuns détails. Mais au bout d'un moment, agacé par toutes ces questions, il décida de la laisser là et d'aller rejoindre Ron et George qui parlaient de Quidditch. Victoire, qui n'avait pas remarqué que Teddy était lassé par ses interrogations, le suivit en lui répétant qu'elle avait de plus en plus hâte d'aller à Poudlard elle aussi, et d'être avec lui. Teddy, bien décidé à se débarrasser d'elle, lui répondit assez sèchement que si elle continuait à l'embêter, elle n'aurait probablement jamais onze et que par conséquent, elle n'irai jamais à Poudlard. Victoire consternée et particulièrement mécontente s'arrêta subitement, puis frappa le jeune Lupin à l'épaule de toutes ses forces avant d'aller rejoindre ses parents qui étaient à l'autre bout de la pièce.

**3** - Victoire avait quinze ans et sortait, depuis la soirée de Halloween, avec le gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle qui avait un an de plus qu'elle. Elle avait rendez vous à Pré-au-lard avec lui ce week end. Il lui avait proposé de venir le rejoindre devant les Trois Balais pour boire une bièraubeurre avant d'aller se promener et faire les magasins. La jeune fille arriva en avance, trop impatiente de passer l'après midi avec son petit ami. Au bout de dix minutes d'attente, elle se dit qu'elle n'aurait pas dû arriver trop en avance. Au bout de vingt minutes, elle soupira d'un air las en pensant que les garçons étaient franchement plus long que les filles à se préparer et que par conséquent, ils devraient tous arrêter de critiquer les filles. Au bout d'une demi heure, elle commença à sérieusement s'inquiéter et décida de repartir vers le château pour essayer de le trouver. Alors qu'elle avançait en direction de Poudlard, elle tomba nez à nez sur son petit ami. Exaspérée Victoire commença à s'emporter en lui disant qu'elle l'attendait depuis longtemps. En voyant l'air ennuyé du jeune homme, elle s'interrompit et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Il lui expliqua alors que Teddy était venu le voir dans le hall de Poudlard alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la rejoindre, et qu'il lui avait dit que si jamais, il faisait quoique soit à Victoire, passer le reste de sa vie à Azkaban serait bien plus agréable que de se retrouver face à lui et à Bill Weasley. Victoire, furieuse, s'élança à grand pas en direction du château pour aller régler son compte au jeune Lupin, malgré les protestations de son petit ami qui tentait par tous les moyens de l'y en empêcher.

**4** - Victoire et Teddy sortaient ensemble depuis trois ans déjà et malgré elle, la jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si son petit ami avait l'intention de la demander en mariage bientôt. Dès qu'il l'invitait dans un restaurant un peu coûteux ou bien dès qu'il leur organisait un petit voyage en amoureux durant les quelques week-end de libre qu'ils avaient en commun, elle se disait que cette fois ci serait la bonne et qu'elle et Teddy allaient enfin pouvoir annoncer à leur famille leurs fiançailles. Malheureusement, à chaque fois ses espoirs étaient réduits en miette, bien entendu elle passait toujours de superbes moments avec lui mais il n'y avait toujours aucune bague à l'horizon. Au bout d'un moment, Victoire, qui n'en pouvait plus d'être frustrée à chaque fin de soirée avec Teddy, décida de ne plus attendre quelque chose qui n'arriverait sûrement pas de si tôt. Et bien sûr c'est juste au moment où elle ne s'y attendait pas que le jeune Lupin lui fit sa demande. Après lui avoir fait un discours des plus émouvant sur ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, ce fut avec une mine contrite qu'il lui tendit la bague qu'elle attendait avec impatience. Teddy avant d'ouvrir l'écrin, lui expliqua en rougissant que malheureusement en sortant du travail pour aller la rejoindre au restaurant, il pleuvait et qu'il avait malencontreusement glissé sur une flaque d'eau et que c'est sûrement à ce moment là que la bague avait dû tomber car c'est seulement une fois arrivé à destination qu'il s'était rendu compte que la bague n'était plus dans sa poche. Il lui assura qu'il avait tenté de faire au mieux avant d'enfin ouvrir l'écrin et de passer la bague au doigt de la jeune femme. En voyant la bague, Victoire s'efforça de paraître contente mais ne put s'empêcher d'avoir envie de frapper son petit ami. Elle savait bien que Teddy Lupin était certainement le plus grand maladroit de la terre entière et que ce n'était pas de sa faute mais tout de même … elle n'avait pas attendu tout ce temps pour se faire demander en mariage avec une bague multicolore en plastique avec un gros coeur dessus (et qui « brillait dans le noir » trouva utile de préciser Teddy).

**5** - Le grand jour était arrivé. Victoire allait enfin mettre au monde son enfant. Enfin! La jeune femme soupira de soulagement quand le médicomage lui annonça que le travail avait commencé. Non pas que porter l'enfant de Teddy fut un fardeau … mais elle ne voyait plus ses pieds, avait tout le temps mal au dos et n'en pouvait plus d'entendre Louis et Hugo parier des chocogrenouilles pour savoir si elle allait réussir à se lever toute seule de son fauteuil. Comme d'habitude, Teddy était en retard et c'était donc sa soeur Dominique, qui se trouvait avec elle lorsque survinrent ses premières contractions, qui lui tenait la main et la rassurait en attendant que son mari daigne arriver. Un bruit de chute devant sa chambre indiqua l'arrivée du futur papa quelques minutes plus tard. Il se précipita au chevet de Victoire, s'excusa pour son retard et lui demanda si ça allait. La jeune femme se retint à grand peine de hurler de douleur pour lui montrer qu'elle allait « parfaitement bien ». Elle lui dit d'un ton désespérée qu'elle n'avait jamais eu aussi mal de sa vie et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais mettre au monde ce bébé toute seule. Teddy grimaça de douleur quand Victoire lui broya la main tandis que ses contractions se rapprochaient. Tentant de la rassurer du mieux qu'il put, il lui assura qu'il comprenait exactement ce qu'elle ressentait, lui aussi avait déjà été blessé et avait vraiment cru qu'il allait mourir... Stupéfaite, Victoire en oublia d'avoir mal et regarda le jeune homme de travers pendant qu'il lui parlait de « la torture » qu'il avait dû endurer. Elle se demandait comment il pouvait comparer une simple fracture du poignet au calvaire qu'elle était en train de vivre actuellement, et tout ça pour mettre SON enfant au monde! La colère qu'elle ressentait envers lui en ce moment était plus que palpable, mais heureusement Teddy eut la décence de se rendre compte de la stupidité de ses propos après avoir remarqué le regard haineux que lui jetait sa tendre épouse (et après que Dominique lui ait subtilement fait comprendre d'arrêter de parler de ça).

_PS : Je m'excuse pour les éventuelles fautes que je n'aurais pas corrigées ..._


	7. 5 fois où Rose a menti

_Disclaimer_ : Tout à JKR

_Remarque_ : Ce chapitre s'intéresse à la fille aînée de Ron et Hermione.

**Cinq fois où Rose Weasley a menti**

1 - Les Bizarr' Sisters était le groupe préféré de Rose, alors quand elle a appris que le groupe avait programmé un concert à Londres, elle s'empressa de demander à ses parents l'autorisation d'y aller. Mais Hermione la jugeant trop jeune, refusa qu'elle y aille seulement avec ses deux meilleures amies. Rose, en colère, décida de se rebeller contre l'autorité parentale et d'y aller quand même avec ses amies. L'organisation, l'achat des billets et les excuses données aux parents ne furent pas une mince affaire mais finalement le plan que Rose avait eu tant de mal à mettre au point se révéla être sans faille. Elle et ses amies purent se rendre au concert sans qu'aucun de leurs parents ne se doutent de quoi que ce soit. Et même encore aujourd'hui, Hermione n'a toujours pas eu vent du mensonge de sa fille.

2 - Rose n'aimait pas vraiment les Canons de Chudley. Elle trouvait que l'équipe préférée de son père avait de nombreuses lacunes (ce qui était normal car les joueurs vieillissaient et certains ne voulaient tout de même pas quitter l'équipe alors qu'il était temps pour eux de profiter de leur retraite qui était bien méritée...), elle pensait aussi que le gardien n'était pas assez vigilant et laissait souvent passer des buts faciles à récupérer, et par dessus tout la couleur orange des Canons jurait atrocement avec ses cheveux. Pourtant tous les ans, elle s'habillait en orange, elle accompagnait son père aux matchs et faisait preuve de mauvaise foi en critiquant l'arbitre qui n'avait pas voulu accorder des points aux Canons. Rose n'aimait pas les Canons mais Rose savait aussi qu'il ne valait mieux pas discuter avec son père sur un sujet aussi sensible, alors tous les ans pour lui faire plaisir, et pour éviter une catastrophe, elle lui mentait.

3 - Ron avait donné à James une mission. Une fois les enfants à Poudlard, ce serait James qui devrait prendre en charge la surveillance de Rose. James prenait son rôle très à coeur, ce qui exaspérait la pauvre Rose qui voulait seulement qu'on lui laisse vivre sa vie comme bon lui semblait. Cependant, James, la voyant traîner un peu trop souvent avec Scorpius Malefoy, s'empressa d'écrire à Ron pour lui expliquer la situation. Le lendemain, la jeune fille reçut une lettre de son père lui interdisant formellement de fréquenter un Malefoy. Ce à quoi Rose répondit que ce n'était pas sa faute mais celle de Ron, après tout c'est lui qui avait voulu qu'elle soit la meilleure en classe et à cause de ça, tous les professeurs se sentaient obligés de forcer la jeune fille à donner des cours particuliers aux élèves qui en avaient besoin, et malheureusement Scorpius était particulièrement nul en métamorphose. Le mensonge de Rose réussit à convaincre Ron pour un temps, mais malheureusement pour les deux jeunes gens, Hugo, qui était le digne fils de son père, découvrit le pot aux roses et s'empressa de prévenir Ron.

4 - Le professeur Flitwick avait donné pour toute la classe un devoir très difficile sur les sortilèges informulés à faire le plus rapidement possible pour se préparer pour les examens de fin d'année. Rose passait la plupart de ces soirées à s'entraîner au Quidditch car la finale approchait et James, qui était le capitaine de l'équipe, était dans un tel état de nervosité que personne ne souhaitait le contredire même lorsqu'il lui arrivait de programmer deux séances d'entraînement pour le même jour. Alors quand Rose avait la chance d'avoir un peu de temps libre, elle le passait avec son petit ami Scorpius et c'est à cause de cela qu'elle oublia de faire son devoir sur les sortilèges informulés. Malheureusement pour elle, le professeur Flitwick n'avait pas oublié que ses élèves étaient censés lui rendre ce fameux devoir. Rose, prise de court, et ne voulant pas avouer qu'elle, la parfaite héritière d'Hermione Granger, avait oublié de faire son devoir, avoua au professeur de sortilèges qu'elle avait malencontreusement confondu son devoir avec une lettre et l'avait donc par conséquent envoyé par hibou quelques heures plus tôt. Des regards perplexes et amusés se tournèrent vers elle, ses camarades n'étaient pas dupes. Malgré cette excuse assez peu crédible et les regards des autres élèves posés sur elle, Flitwick ne remit pas sa parole en doute et lui dit que ce n'était pas très grave qu'elle pourrait le refaire pour un autre jour. Rose, soulagée, ignora les regards surpris et indignés des autres. Après tout, il fallait bien que ça serve à quelque chose d'être la meilleure élève de la classe.

5 - Elle a arrêté de croire au Père Noël à l'âge de sept ans après avoir entendu une conversation entre Charlie et Arthur à propos du déguisement que son oncle porterait le soir du Réveillon. Cette histoire du vieux monsieur en rouge qui passe par toutes les cheminées du monde en une nuit lui avait toujours paru bizarre, et grâce à son oncle et son grand-père, ses soupçons ont enfin été confirmés. Contrairement à beaucoup d'enfants, Rose ne fut pas triste de savoir que le Père Noël n'était qu'une invention destinée à faire rêver les petits. En vérité, elle était assez fière d'avoir deviné ça toute seule (enfin presque...) et aurait bien voulu en parler avec ses cousins. Malheureusement, elle n'en eut pas l'occasion le soir même, car elle se laissa emporter, comme toute sa famille, par l'agitation du Terrier. Plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'elle venait de rentrer à la maison avec ses parents et son petit frère et qu'elle était en train de chercher son pyjama dans sa chambre, Hugo vint la rejoindre, émerveillé d'avoir vu le Père Noël et que celui-ci lui ait parlé. C'est avec toute sa naïveté de petit garçon de cinq ans qu'il demanda à Rose si elle, elle croyait vraiment qu'il avait le temps de passer chez tous les enfants du monde. Rose, malgré sa pressante envie de faire savoir à tout le monde qu'elle avait eu raison, se résigna quand elle regarda son petit frère dans les yeux. Elle lui répondit que oui, mais qu'il devait sûrement avoir un retourneur de temps pour l'aider.

_**NB**_ : Si vous avez des idées ou des suggestions à me faire pour un prochain chapitre, si vous aimeriez bien lire quelque chose de précis sur un des personnages de la famille Weasley vous pouvez m'en faire part et si le sujet que l'on me propose m'inspire je peux toujours essayer d'écrire un petit quelque chose dessus ^^


	8. 5 fois où Dominique n'a pas su quoi dire

_Disclaimer _: Tout est à JK Rowling

_Remarque _: Ce chapitre est centré sur Dominique Weasley, la petite soeur de Victoire et la deuxième fille de Bill et Fleur. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^

**Cinq fois où Dominique Weasley n'a pas su quoi dire**

1 - Elle aimait beaucoup Teddy. Pour elle, le couple que le jeune métamorphomage formait avec sa soeur était la représentation du couple parfait. Elle a toujours considéré Teddy comme faisant parti de la famille même si elle n'était pas aussi proche de lui que James, Albus ou bien encore Lily. Lorsque Victoire l'avait choisi pour être la demoiselle d'honneur lors de leur mariage, Dominique n'avait pas été étonnée, après tout elle était sa petite soeur, c'était normal qu'on lui confie la mission d'aider Victoire pour son mariage. Durant tous les préparatifs, Dominique n'avait de cesse de répéter tout ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire pour le mariage et surtout pour l'organisation de l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de sa soeur. Cependant quand Teddy est venu personnellement lui demander d'être la marraine de leur premier enfant, Dominique est restée bouche bée, l'émotion lui serrant la gorge.

2 - Dominique aimait beaucoup passer du temps avec sa grand mère Molly. Elle aimait tout particulièrement quand celle-ci lui racontait des anecdotes sur ses parents quand ils étaient plus jeunes et qu'elle lui expliquait toutes les bêtises que ses oncles et sa tante avaient pu faire lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Souvent lorsque Molly lui racontait les farces qu'Oncle George et son jumeau Fred avaient faites, Dominique préférait détourner la conversation vers un autre sujet pour empêcher sa grand mère de ressasser ses mauvais souvenirs. Malheureusement, à certains moments la peine de Molly était bien trop grande et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de fondre en larmes en repensant au fils que la guerre lui avait prématurément arraché. Dans ces moments là, Dominique ne savait pas quoi dire pour apaiser sa grand mère, alors elle restait à ses cotés tout en espérant que sa simple présence pourrait la réconforter.

3 - Dominique était une élève brillante. Tous les professeurs s'accordaient pour louer ses exceptionnelles capacités, et elle savait que tous ces compliments rendaient ses parents fiers d'elle. A l'âge de quinze ans, elle savait déjà qu'elle voulait devenir médicomage en pathologie des sortilèges. En classe les professeurs la prenait souvent comme exemple et sans être particulièrement prétentieuse, Dominique aimait bien se trouver sous les feux des projecteurs. Mais quand le jour des examens, avant de commencer l'épreuve de métamorphose, le professeur McGonagall la présenta aux examinateurs comme la plus brillante élève de sa classe, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir tout en ne sachant pas quoi répondre à ce compliment.

4 - A Poudlard, les garçons de son année avaient pour habitude stupide de faire un classement commun des plus belles filles de leurs années et de toutes les maisons. Pour cela, chacun des garçons faisait son propre classement avant de le montrer aux autres. Dominique et ses amies trouvaient cette attitude puérile et complètement stupide. Il n'y avait que les crétins qui jugeaient les filles simplement sur leur physique. Les filles ne se privaient pas de les critiquer ouvertement et surtout le plus souvent possible. Cependant le jour où Dominique tomba sur la liste de Christian Dubois, sa curiosité l'emporta et elle jeta un œil sur son classement. Elle fut particulièrement surprise d'y trouver son nom en première place. Le soir même lorsque ses amies recommencèrent à parler de la stupidité des garçons, elles furent étonnées en constatant que Dominique ne participa pas une seule fois à la conversation, et que celle-ci détournait le regard de son livre uniquement pour jeter un coup d'œil discret vers Chris Dubois.

5 - Dominique avait voulu partir un mois en France chez ses grands parents maternels, durant l'été de ses dix sept ans. Elle voulait perfectionner son français et visiter tout Paris, où ses grands parents vivaient. Les premiers jours, la jeune fille se promena avec eux car elle ne voulait pas se perdre dans une aussi grande ville. Mais au bout de quelques temps, les recoins de Paris n'eurent plus beaucoup de secret pour elle, il ne lui restait plus qu'à visiter les monuments les plus célèbres. C'est près de la tour Eiffel que Dominique rencontra un jeune français d'une vingtaine d'années qui lui donna rendez vous le lendemain au même endroit. Flattée, la jeune Weasley accepta. Le lendemain lorsque son grand père lui demanda ce qu'elle comptait faire de sa journée, elle lui donna une excuse vite trouvée avant de filer rejoindre le charmant jeune homme qui l'attendait. Quand elle rentra le soir, après avoir passé une excellente journée, elle croisa Victor qui lui demanda ce qu'elle avait pensé de la Basilique du Sacré Cœur. Embarrassée de se voir rappeler son mensonge, la jeune fille ne sut pas quoi répondre à son grand père et préféra détourner la conversation pour ne pas voir son mensonge révélé au grand jour.


	9. 5 fois où Hugo n'a pas tout compris

_Disclaimer_ : Tout est à JKR

_Remarque_ : Je m'excuse pour cette longue attente. Malheureusement, j'étais en examens et je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps à accorder au net!

Je m'excuse aussi pour l'irrégularité des mises à jour mais je ne peux pas accéder à internet tout le temps. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez !

Sur ce, bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

**Cinq fois où Hugo n'a pas compris ce qui se passait**

**1** - C'était un jour de pluie, et les enfants de Ron et Hermione se trouvaient tous les deux au Terrier avec leurs grands parents pour le week-end pendant que leurs parents étaient partis en amoureux pour célébrer leur anniversaire de mariage. Le soir commençait à tomber et Molly et les enfants attendaient Arthur pour se mettre à table. Pour les occuper durant ce temps, Molly avait sorti de vieux albums de famille pour raconter à Rose et Hugo quelques anecdotes sur leur père et leurs oncles et tante. Les enfants écoutaient avec attention tout ce que leur racontait leur grand mère et ils riaient lorsqu'elle leur parlait de toutes les bêtises qu'ils avaient pu faire. Alors que Molly tourna la page, l'attention de Hugo se porta sur une photo de son oncle George avec quelqu'un d'autre. N'ayant que cinq ans et ne réalisant pas la portée de ce qu'il allait dire, il demanda à sa grand mère :

« - Dis Mamie, comment est ce que Oncle George il a réussi à se dédoubler? »

Le bruit que fit la porte lorsque Arthur l'ouvrit, permit à Hugo d'oublier momentanément sa question et à Molly de retenir ses larmes.

**2** - Hugo aimait beaucoup passer du temps avec son père. Le plus souvent, ils jouaient au Quidditch ensemble ou regardaient des matchs, au grand désespoir d'Hermione qui n'avait aucune envie de voir son fils devenir un accro de ce sport comme toute la famille Weasley. Mais de temps en temps, le père et le fils laissaient tomber le Quidditch et s'installaient à une table pour disputer une partie d'échec. Dès son plus jeune âge, Hugo avait montré un talent particulier pour la stratégie et maintenant qu'il grandissait, les parties qu'il faisait avec Ron duraient de plus en plus longtemps et l'issue de la partie était de plus en plus incertaine. Un jour alors qu'ils jouaient depuis déjà un bon moment, Hugo commença à reprendre confiance en lui et se dit qu'il avait toutes ses chances de son coté juste après avoir pris la reine de son père. Cependant lorsque la voix de Ron retentit et lui dit « échec et mat », Hugo ne put s'empêcher de soupirer et d'entendre malgré lui la voix du professeur McGonagall retentir dans sa tête et lui dire « Soyez attentif Weasley, je vous prie! »

**3 **- A Poudlard, Hugo passait beaucoup de temps dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall. Beaucoup trop d'ailleurs selon elle. Les retenues et les points en moins pour Gryffondor étaient de plus en plus fréquents depuis l'arrivée du jeune Weasley dans la célèbre école de sorcellerie. Cette fois ci, la « cible » de Hugo avait été la serre de botanique pendant le cours des Serdaigle. En effet, il avait mis du poil à gratter sur la plupart des mandragores que les élèves devaient manipuler. Le professeur Londubat, bien que tolérant envers les facéties des élèves, avait malheureusement dû reporter cet incident à la directrice qui avait immédiatement trouvé l'auteur de cette blague. En sortant du bureau après le long sermon du professeur McGonagall, Hugo accompagné de Neville se dirigea vers les dortoirs de Gryffondor. Il s'excusa auprès de son professeur de botanique en lui assurant qu'il ne recommencerait plus (pour le moment...). Neville lui sourit d'un air amusé et ne put s'empêcher de le comparer à ses parents, ce que Hugo ne comprit pas et ne put s'empêcher de nier : ses parents n'étaient pas du genre à s'attirer des ennuis! Sa mère était appelée « Madame Je-Sais-Tout » par tous ses camarades et son père n'attendait qu'une chose lorsqu'il était à Poudlard : les vacances. Il ne comprit pas non plus pourquoi avoir entendu sa réponse, le professeur Londubat le regarda d'un air entendu avec un sourire en coin.

**4** - Le jour de l'anniversaire de leur père, Rose et Hugo avaient trouvé un cadeau formidable. Ils étaient tous les deux persuadés que leur père n'aurait pas de plus beau cadeau cette année. Il s'agissait des places pour la finale de Quidditch dont tout le monde n'arrêtait pas de parler en ce moment. Le repas parut interminable pour le jeune Hugo qui n'avait qu'une hâte, donner les fameux billets à Ron. Lorsque les enfants s'approchèrent de leur père avec l'enveloppe contenant les billets, Ron leur sourit avant de s'empresser de l'ouvrir devant eux. Lorsqu'il regarda les billets, son sourire s'effaça. Les enfants, inquiets et surpris de la réaction de leur père, se tournèrent vers leur mère qui était tout aussi stupéfaite.

« Ça ne te plait pas Papa? demanda Rose d'un air triste.

- Si, si bien sûr! Merci les enfants » mais il ne put s'empêcher de regarder Hermione d'un air agacé.

Rose, soulagée embrassa son père et remonta rapidement dans sa chambre. Hugo la suivit également mais lorsqu'il fut sorti de la pièce, il s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit sa mère demander sur un ton énervé quel était le problème de Ron :

« Ron, c'est des places pour la finale de Quidditch! Qu'est-ce qui te dérange encore?

- Tu ne veux jamais que j'aille à ces matchs avec Harry!

- Oui mais là c'est ton anniversaire! Nous pensions te faire plaisir avec les enfants! soupira-t-elle.

- Et comme par hasard, c'est le match qui oppose l'Angleterre à la Bulgarie! Je suppose que tu veux que je t'y emmène à la place de Harry! ironisa Ron.

- Mais Ron, c'est la finale!

- Oui mais il y a Krum!

- Oh non pas encore... » marmonna Hermione d'un air las.

Hugo se dépêcha de monter dans sa chambre quand il entendit sa mère sortir du salon. Il était resté perplexe en entendant la dernière remarque de son père. Viktor Krum était quand même l'un des plus grand joueur de Quidditch de tous les temps. Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais les grandes personnes!

**5** - Lorsque James arriva en courant sur le quai 93/4 pour annoncer à tout le monde qu'il avait vu Teddy et Victoire s'embrasser plus loin sur le quai, Hugo fut surpris de constater que cette nouvelle n'avait pas l'air de surprendre beaucoup de monde à part lui et James. Hermione avait l'air attendri tandis que Ron et Harry souriaient d'un air entendu. Rose et Albus étaient bien trop stressés par leur rentrée à Poudlard pour pouvoir se focaliser sur autre chose. Toujours sous le choc, il ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer son opinion à haute voix :

« - Mais … mais c'est dégoûtant! »

Les regards amusés de ses parents, de son oncle et de sa tante se tournèrent vers lui attendant la suite de sa réflexion.

« - C'est comme si Rose et Albus s'embrassaient! C'est … beurk! »

Lorsqu'il les entendit tous rigoler suite à cette réflexion, Hugo ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait forcément quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas dû bien comprendre.


End file.
